


I was 12 when I knew I was Gay for my Ace

by MyMomSaidSo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's a tiny portion tho, M/M, Middle School, Middle school freshmen, OCs are needed, POV Second Person, Semi being lowkey thirsty, Tendou my child, That Reon has Black American roots, Yes i have a headcanon, first crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMomSaidSo/pseuds/MyMomSaidSo
Summary: It was the first day you met and you now have a crush.Congratulations, Semi Eita. That's really gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok the volleyball training or shit whatever was actually based in my own experience. hnng i miss training.
> 
> semisemi's palms are sweaty. mom's spaghetti

 

 

You met him when you were 12. _He_ was 13 at that time, and your birthday was only three months away. _He_ towered over you. You were a good five inches apart in height, and he looked older— _bolder_. Stronger, even. You both got into the volleyball team (and the school) via recommendation. Pride swells up in you as you stand in the court, your seniors acknowledging your presence one by one.

 

You weren't the only fresh new starter in the team. You glanced to the side to see your new team mates. There were five of you. One was tall, called himself Oohira Reon but you swear to the heavens he looked more like that old Japanese warrior— _Benkei_ was it?—that you read about in one of your mother's encyclopedias. He sort of looked exotic, and you later learned that his grandfather had Black American roots. Interesting. He looked nice. Meanwhile, one was short. Well, shorter than you are, much to your relief. You're happy that you aren't the smallest in your batch, but heck the guy might grow taller than you in a few years. You silently pray that that won't happen. Even though he's sort of small, he has fierce eyes. He mentioned that he aspired to be a libero. Oh. Okay. Another one of your new team mates sported a rather...weird haircut. It looked almost like he had _bowlcut_ before but there might have been a time where he changed his mind. Sort of. His hair was as red as fire but his eyes were droopy. It was as if he'd fall asleep any time. One of your seniors did a roll call, and he answered when the name Tendou Satori was mentioned. Ah. So that's his name. You looked at him again. Something about him gave off a creepy vibe, but it was probably because you haven't gotten to know him better yet. Wait, he looked at you. Shit. Did...did he smile? Was that a smile? Oh shit. Umm...smile back, smile back. Okay now you're just being creepy. Abort mission. Abort mission. You sighed after that tiny but awkward interaction. You could feel your palms get clammy behind your back. Ugh. The worst.

 

You continued to look around your batch. And there _he_ was. He stood out the most in your batch, not only because he was tall, yes he was good-looking (but you're never going to admit that anyway—at least, _out loud_ ), but also because he was known to have an exceptional talent in volleyball. He learned to play the said sport when he was very young, and that he was a star player _EVERY_ single time. _He must be so good then_ , you mused. And he'll get even better. You also learned that his father was an alumnus of the school, and that he was a retired professional volleyball player. _If his father was_ that _good_ , you thought, _then the son's gonna be_ better _._ You felt your grin creep in your face, and the fire burning in your shoes. Your heart pounded loudly.

 

"And the last one. Semi...Eita? Hmm? What are you grinning about?"

 

Shiiit.

 

"Ah! Um- I..." your hands fidgeted. Your eyes looked around. What the hell are you panicking about? Your eyes continued to frantically move and for a second; just a second— _he_ looked at you. _His_ focus was on you. Not only him, but the other freshmen as well. Your cheeks heated up. "I...I..." Oh come on, stuttering isn't cool.

 

You felt your senior's laughter ring in your ears. You turned to him, cheeks still aflame.

 

"Hey, our new freshmen are so adorable, Ueda! Haha!"

 

You looked at the boy at the senior's left side. He chuckled. He must be Ueda-san. You felt a hand on top of your head as it ruffled your hair playfully.

 

"I know you're excited. It shows on your face," You flush harder. You hear Yamagata and Tendou snickering. Man, do you ever stop being so embarrassing? "Welcome to the team, everyone. I am Mitsukoshi Kazuhiko, team captain of Shiratorizawa Junior High's volleyball club. I'll be in your care," Mitsukoshi-san bowed.

 

"Please take care of us," the five of you followed.

 

* * *

 

 

After the introductions, your team did a warm-up session. You didn't know that they already started practice the first day. You also heard from one of the sophomores in your team that it was going to be mostly drills and that they were tiring, but it was most probably them teasing. You grimaced. You recall all the drills you went through back in your elementary years. It was indeed exhausting, and now that you're in middle school, things are gonna be tougher. Ha. Awesome.

 

You reached for your right toe as you stretched and thankfully, you easily did. You were quite flexible if you do say for yourself. You looked around the court and then you spotted _him_. Again. Maybe your eyes were magnetically attracted to him, much to your annoyance.

 

He was stretching too, and his brows furrowed together as he panted lightly. After 20 rounds of jogging around the court, not to mention five more sprints, you figured that not even him would be saved from exhaustion.

 

You continued to stretch.

 

* * *

 

 

"Riku! To the right!"

 

"Ueda-san!"

 

The sound echoed throughout the gym as Ueda-san ferociously spiked the ball. The libero on the other side failed to save it in time, and you heard Ueda-san's side of the court hoot and holler at their victory. _Bam_. You liked the sound of that spike. Tendou shifted into a more comfortable position beside you. His eyes were glued to the seniors on the court and he was smiling. You can't blame him, though. They were awesome.

 

"Not too shabby, Ueda," Mitsukoshi-san said.

 

"Shintarou-chan's just slow," Ueda-san stuck his tongue out at the libero, who was now lying on his back.

 

"I am not! Cut me some slack!"

 

Mitsukoshi snickered. "You're a libero, Shintarou. You need to face the wildest and strongest spikes ever, and Ueda's are just the beginning."

 

Yamagata flinched. Ueda started to laugh obnoxiously when Shintarou frowned.

 

You laughed lightly at your seniors' interaction. It was a welcoming atmosphere in the gym, amidst the sweat and exhaustion. You started to think that you'll like it in here.

 

Suddenly, you saw _him_ from afar. He was with Oohira, practicing receives. Both of them were good at ball control, and they maintained a steady momentum until the team captain called for the two of them.

 

Tendou lit up when he saw them both enter the court. Mitsukoshi-san called Yamagata over too to most likely receive their spikes. Yamagata was slightly anxious, but Shintarou-san gave him an assuring pat and a double thumbs-up. _You'll do well_ , he was trying to say. That seemed to ease the pressure in Yamagata.

 

Mitsukoshi-san motioned for the setter to try and toss for Oohira. Yamagata will be the one to bring the ball back by receiving from the other side. As Riku tossed the ball, Oohira was in time to spike it cleanly. Yamagata saved it just as quickly too. He could tell that that wasn't the best Oohira could do, but it was strong nonetheless.

 

"Good. Again," said the team captain.

 

They did so, but this time Riku's toss was higher. Oohira tried to make do by spiking it over Yamagata's head. He did it rather forcefully, but Yamagata moved fast and tossed it back to them. He winced at the slight pain in his fingers. _Tsk_ , you could hear him say. Oohira was strong.

 

Tendou fidgeted in his seat and his eyes sparkled in excitement. You felt the same.

 

Mitsukoshi-san smiled.

 

"Not too bad, Reon-kun. Although you need to work on your approach. That doesn't seem like a problem though, nothing practice can't do. Good job!" He lightly smacked Oohira's back. Oohira smiled in affirmation.

 

"Ossu."

 

Mitsukoshi-san turned to the other player on the court. He stretched out his hand to goad him over. " _Ushijima_. You're up."

 

He nodded as he walked into where Oohira formerly was. Oohira gave him a pat on the shoulder, to which he grunted back in return. He had a steady but focused face on. You could feel Tendou internally squealing.

 

" _He's gonna do it~_ ," Tendou sang. He slightly bobbed his head side to side as he matched the rhythm of his song. " _Wakatoshi-kun's_ gonna do it~ Look out, Hayato-kun~ _He's gonna break your arms~"_

 

You made a face of sheer disgust as you listened to Tendou sing. _How morbid_. He must know Ushijima well enough to know how strong his attacks really are. Or maybe Tendou just went to some games that Ushijima had in the past. You'll never really know unless you ask.

 

"Do you know him?" you asked, eyebrows furrowing.

 

You flinched in surprise when Tendou suddenly whipped his head. He gasped mockingly and feigned fake surprise. "You don't?"

 

Uh no shit.

 

He seemed to get the idea and he grinned at you. He turned his sights back to the players in the court. "Well yes. Since childhood. He's my best friend!"

 

You took notice on how Tendou's face softened. You feel a weird pang in your chest. This boy beside you is someone who knows Ushijima well enough to consider him their true friend. You look at Ushijima. You want to to know him better. You want to be a part of _his_ life. Those thoughts went away when you felt Tendou pushing you to the court. You didn't realize Mitsukoshi-san was calling you. You blinked at the captain, confused. Once again, your face went aflame when he laughed.

 

You bowed your head in embarrassment. "Hahaha! This one's so cute! He gets embarassed easily," the captain cooed.

 

"Kazuhiko. He's still a kid. Know your limits. Calm your raging hormones," Ueda remarked. Even Riku had to stifle a laugh at that.

 

"Oh go fuck yourself Ueda," he turned his attention back to you. "Don't listen to those bastards. Semi-kun, right?"

 

You nodded.

 

"What position did you play last year?"

 

You looked down. Suddenly the ground was interesting. Who knew court polish could make such a big difference.

 

"S...setter."

 

Mitsukoshi's face lit up. He clasped his hands together and grinned brightly. "Oh good! You'll finally have an apprentice, Riku!" to which the setter just blinked in acknowledgement. "Try setting for Ushijima, Semi-kun."

 

* * *

 

 

You lightly spiked the ball to Shintarou-san to which he returned to you with a clean receive. You felt Ushijima prepare for an approach _near_ you. Your palms were sweaty again, and your heart was screaming sirens. Your mind was focused though, you just can't bear to mess up. You tossed the ball but it was too short. Ushijima almost hesitated to hit it.

 

Tendou sighed in relief and possibly frustration as well when Ushijima put little force on his attack. Yamagata was _saved_. Unfortunately for him.

 

You whimpered at Ushijima, "S-sorry! That w-was a bit..short," you didn't get the chance to see his eyes widen slightly when you suddenly bowed. "I'll- I'll try again!"

 

He hummed in response. "Don't mind, don't mind," Shintarou-san said. It was a blur to you, though. You can't see the floor well due to tears threatening to spill. Clenching your fists, you brought your arm to your eyes and wiped the potential tears away. You're having none of it today.

 

" _One more_ ," Ushijima's voice pierced through. Your breath hitched.

 

The second time around was better. Shintarou brought the ball back to you neatly as usual, and you moved back slightly to toss the ball. It was clearer, you could see where Ushijima was headed to and tossed the ball right at that spot.

 

Judging from his approach you could tell that his form would be clean. But you didn't expect it to be _that_ clean.

 

Tendou stood up from his seat and you could hear him holler.

 

"It's Miracle Boy! Wa~ka~to~shiii!!"

 

The world was in slow motion and it felt like Ushijima was floating in mid-air. And you know you tossed the ball good when you could see your spiker in slow motion. Your heart swelled with pride like it did the first time you stepped into the gym.

 

You saw his eyes flaming. He was hungry for a good spike and you just know it. He slammed the ball down forcefully, and Tendou was almost right for predicting that he may break Yamagata's arms. Thankfully, Yamagata's arms didn't break but his receive made the ball bounce out of the court. It was a point for Ushijima if they were keeping scores.

 

The seniors and the other players gaped at the spiker. Yamagata's eyes widened at the direction where the ball went. Even the coach straightened up at the bench.

 

" _Woah..._ " Mitsukoshi took the words right out of your mouth.

 

It seemed like none of you has seen or expected someone his age to be so _strong_ like that. Ushijima was a force to be reckoned with when he was playing in his elementary years, they said. And he will continue to be unstoppable as he trains harder and grows up. You exhaled heavily not realizing you were holding your breath all along.

 

_Ushijima Wakatoshi._

 

It was the first day you met and you now have a crush. Congratulations. That was really gay.

 

You blurted out, face flushed, "N-nice kill..."

 

His eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled at you. 

 

You okay? Are...are you still breathing?

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyone feel the thirst for more ushisemi or is it just me.
> 
> Ushisemi are parent goals tbh next to daisuga, iwaoi and shit so much more i cry for my otps


End file.
